Team Flare
Team Flare is the villainous team in the Kalos region. Its boss is Lysandre. In Pokémon X and Y Team Flare appears in . Their goal is to create a "beautiful and better" world while making money, eliminating everyone who does not follow their standards. They are first encountered in Glittering Cave, where they attempt to steal fossils off the researcher working there, but are stopped by the and / . This occurs without the researcher noticing. They next appear in a scene in , examining the mysterious rock formation. The grunt defeated in Glittering Cave challenges the player to a rematch. In Geosenge Town, they are seen examining the rock formations there, when a grunt is encountered by the player and tries to flee. Once he is followed, there appears to be an entrance to a cavern which has been blocked off. This is later revealed to be Team Flare Secret HQ. On , it is revealed that a problem inside the Kalos Power Plant is responsible for the blackout in Lumiose City, which is preventing the player from accessing the majority of the city, including the Lumiose Gym. A Team Flare Grunt outside the Power Plant drops a , which the player uses to enter the building. Inside the building, a and Team Flare Scientist Aliana are siphoning electricity from the Power Plant, causing the blackout. Once they are defeated, the player can progress to Lumiose City. At Laverre City, Team Flare Grunts are blocking the player from entering and the Poké Ball Factory until the player has defeated the Laverre Gym and received the . At that point tricks the Grunt guarding the Poké Ball Factory away so the player and / can enter. Although the player defeats them, the Team Flare Scientists are able to steal many of the Poké Balls, with the exception of the Master Ball. In Frost Cavern, a trainer's , which the player needs to traverse the snow-blocked , is upset. Upon reaching the depths of the Cavern, Team Flare, led by Mable, are antagonizing an . Once she has been defeated, the Abomasnow gives the player an , and the player is now able to traverse Route 17 on the Mamoswine. Team Flare does not appear again until the player has received their seventh badge from the Anistar Gym, where Lysandre reveals that he is the leader of Team Flare, and sends out a live broadcast to all trainers around Kalos via the Holo Caster. During the broadcast, Lysandre reveals Team Flare's plans of using the "ultimate weapon", a machine built by the king of Kalos 3,000 years ago that can eliminate all life. To achieve this, Lysandre plans to use / to activate the machine in Lysandre Labs in Lumiose City. Lysandre Labs' secret entrance is located inside , where Lysandre greets the player with a battle, before moving to the basement. Once the player reaches the basement, he is revealed to have imprisoned AZ, who tells the player the history of the ultimate weapon. The player then encounters Xerosic in conversation with Lysandre, whereupon Lysandre promises to deactivate the weapon if the player defeats Xerosic. However, despite this promise, Xerosic still activates the weapon by remote control, even if the player manages to switch off the weapon. The weapon, situated in Geosenge Town, activates from the three s in the center of the town. The player then enters the Team Flare Secret HQ, to the Northwest of the town, which was previously blocked. After battling Lysandre, the player, with the help of Calem/Serena and Shauna, make their way down to the legendary Pokémon. The player encounters the legendary Pokémon, and after catching / , Lysandre challenges the player to one last battle. After being defeated for the third and final time, Lysandre expresses his disgust towards the fact that his beautiful world will never be a reality. The player and his/her friends attempt to reason with him, saying that if people cooperate together, a better world is possible, and they use the Mega Evolution achieved by him as proof of the bond he has with his Pokémon. He, however, rejects the idea as mere naivety and then attempts to force immortality on the player and their friends /destroy everyone in the building and fires the ultimate weapon using what little power still remains. The blast from the weapon destroys it and buries Lysandre and the HQ under rubble. As a result, Team Flare disbands. It is unknown what becomes of Lysandre afterwards. Despite the collapse of Team Flare, however, the player encounters them once more. After defeating the Champion, during the main post-game side story, Looker arrives in Lumiose City with the intent of apprehending a criminal he is tracking, enlisting the player and a young homeless girl named Emma to aid him. A crime wave breaks out in the city, and the culprit is ultimately revealed to be one of Team Flare's scientists, Xerosic, conducting an experiment using what little funds he still has following the disbanding of Team Flare. After the player defeats "Essentia," the creation of his project, Xerosic relents and surrenders to Looker, ending Team Flare's reign of terror once and for all. Elite Four member Malva was also a member of Team Flare; however, she was not revealed to be with them until after Lysandre is defeated. Instead, she is the host of the newscasts occasionally sent through the Holo Caster. Her rank in Team Flare is unknown, although she knows classified information. * Flare Category:X and Y characters